I Can't Believe You!
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Emma and Luke are in a big fight after what Luke did to her. She is totally furious even though Luke has a good reason that he can't tell her, since she doesn't want to know . Will the two make up? Luke/Emma siblings ship One Shot! :D I own nothing! One Shot out of my collection! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**My newest One Shot for the collection is for 'Jessie' and it is Luke/Emma siblings ship :D**

**I don't know, but I really wanted to write an One Shot for them :D**

**If you want to know more about my One Shot collection get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Sorry, if it's kinda OOC. I do watch Jessie, but not THAT much :D**

* * *

**One Shot: I Can't Believe You!**

**Summary:**

**Emma and Luke are in a big fight after what Luke did to her. She is totally furious even though Luke has a good reason that he can't tell her, since she doesn't want to know . Will the two make up?**

* * *

**Emma's POV:**

''I can't believe that you really did that!'' I cried at Luke, my yet so annoying brother.

We were standing in the living room of our penthouse and I was crying at him for one of the most stupid things he've ever done.

''I can't believe that you can't believe that I did this!'' Luke shouted back.

I looked really mad at him. He was once again so impossible!

''Well, I thought that you for once would not act totally stupid!'' I exclaimed.

I actually also thought that Luke would've finally changed, but it didn't seem like it.

''Okay, what is going on here?! Why is everyone shouting?'' Jessie asked, coming downstairs along with Bertram.

She was wearing a printed dress with rose , beige and orange colors, nude pumps, a rose bag, a golden bracelet, some make up and her hair was in her usual curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Bertram looked at us and then said, ''I'll better go back into the kitchen.''

I looked in disbelief at him, but then back at Luke.

I just wanted to shout at him as Jessie quickly asked, ''Emma, shouldn't you be on your date with Ruwen? I mean you also have your date clothes on and I'm pretty sure that it's time to go.''

She pointed at my outfit to underline that.

I was wearing a turquoise dress with a brown belt, white wedges, a white bag, a silver necklace, some make up and my hair was in soft waves with a braid at the back. **(AN: Link on profile)**

I shot Luke another look and then nodded at Jessie.

''Yes, I did have a date until Luke told Ruwen that I wouldn't want to go out with him!'' I cried.

Jessie looked in schock at me and then confused at Luke.

''Why would you do that Luke?'' She asked him shocked.

Luke wanted to open his mouth, but I let out a frustration scream.

''Because he doesn't care at all about my feelings!'' I shouted at him.

I really couldn't believe that he did that.

Ruwen was like one of the most awesome guys in school and now Luke screwed my chance up with him.

''Like I said. I am surprised that you thought that I wouldn't do that.'' Luke replied calm.

I looked in disbelief at him and Jessie quickly threw in, ''Okay, calm down!''

I crossed my arms and pouted.

Then I replied, ''I won't calm down unless Mr. Stupid has a plan to fix this.''

Luke looked mad at me now.

''Mr. Stupid? You really can't come up with anything better and besides, he didn't want you anyway!'' He told me.

I looked in disbelief at him and he crossed his arms now as well.

He didn't just say that. He didn't just say that.

''Why shouldn't he like Emma, Luke? Your sister is great and Ruwen should be happy to have her.'' Jessie now said, trying to make the situation better.

But she failed miserably to say at least.

I shook my head and then looked at Luke again.

''You don't have to say that Jessie. I got Luke's message. I thought that you could be for once a real brother and just let me have some fun and happiness, but obviously that is absolutely impossible for you.'' I told my stupid brother.

Then I turned dramatically away from him as dramatically as I talked and stormed upstairs.

**Luke's POV:**

''You don't have to say that Jessie. I got Luke's message. I thought that you could be for once a real brother and just let me have some fun and happiness, but obviously that is absolutely impossible for you.'' Emma told me and with that stormed dramatically away.

I looked shocked after her as well as Jessie.

I knew that she was mad, but that mad?

''Why did you do that to your sister, Luke?'' Jessie now asked me.

I looked a bit guilty at her but then shook my head.

''Because it was fun?'' I replied more as a question.

Jessie rolled her eyes and we both knew that I was lying.

''Okay, it did have another reason. Ruwen is a jerk.'' I stated.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at me.

''What are you talking about? He seemed pretty nice as he brought Emma home yesterday.'' She said to me.

I groaned at that and shook my head.

''Forget it.'' I told her.

With that I wanted to walk upstairs as Jessie cried after me, ''It won't give any video games for you today, if you don't make up with Emma and apologize to her!''

I looked in disbelief at her.

''Really?'' I asked her mad.

She nodded at that and I groaned.

''Fine!'' I cried and with that stormed upstairs and to Emma's room.

I didn't even bother to knock.

Emma was laying on her bed, her wedges thrown to the floor.

''Emma?'' I asked.

She turned around and looked mad at me.

''What do you want? Wasn't ruining my date already enough?'' She replied mad.

I sighed and shook my head. Why was I here again?

Oh right. The video games. Well, and I did kinda feel maybe a bit bad...

''I wanted to tell you why I did this.'' I replied and looked down on my hands.

Man, I hated apologizing, but I really did something wrong in Emma's eyes.

Emma looked mad at me and sniffled a laugh.

''If you're here to get extra points for Jessie you can also just leave again. I know that you're not sorry and I know that you wanted to ruin everything for me!'' Emma exclaimed.

Ouch. Okay, now she was overreacting a bit.

I walked up to her and sat down on the bed.

''Well, I can't really say that I'm sorry, but that has other reasons. Ruwen is a jerk.'' I staed, telling her the same thing as Jessie.

Emma looked in disbelief at me.

''What the heck are you talking about?!'' She asked me in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at that.

''You do know how Ruwen used to be a huge player?'' I replied.

Emma nodded and crossed her arms.

''Yes, but he changed and he told me that.'' She said to me.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone out, searching for a picture.

''Why did I see him doing that with another girl then?'' I asked.

There was a picture of Ruwen and another girl from school, making out.

Emma's eyes went wide and she started, ''How-?''

I sighed and then replied, ''I already had a bad feeling with that guy and as he brought you home yesterday I followed him. Guess I was right and you screamed at me for nothing. Even though I said the thing with I can't believe that you can't believe that I did that to annoy you a bit. We're siblings after all.''

Emma still looked shocked at me and then her look softened.

''You didn't mean to hurt me. You just wanted to protect me.'' She said to herself.

I nodded at that and swallowed hard.

Then she hugged me and I was shocked, but hugged back. It didn't feel that bad to hug her.

As we broke apart I quickly added, ''You're welcome, but if you tell that anyone I'm going to tell really embarassing things about you around.''

Emma laughed at that and gave me another side hug.

''I won't tell anyone I promise, but Luke?'' She replied.

I looked questioning at her and she said to me, ''Thanks.''

* * *

**Okay, I know. This wasn't exactly my best or longest One Shot, but it was also my first one at this section :D**

**I hope you guys didn't think THAT bad of it and maybe even enjoyed it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
